San Solterín
by Sanae Prime
Summary: ¿Qué leches pasa con el 14 de febrero? Huyendo de las cursiladas varias, Roxas se encuentra con un peculiar individuo en el bar. Puede que el día de San Valentín no sea tan improductivo, después de todo...


Hay muchas formas de tomarse el 14 de febrero. Hay gente que se entusiasma y lleva a su pareja al cine, a dar un paseo o a tomar algo. Otros, menos románticos y más avispados, aprovechan para pasar una noche divertida de otras formas más íntimas. Los hay también que, como no tienen pareja, se encogen de hombros y en vez de San Valentín llaman al día "San Solterín". Y finalmente, están los que ese día lo consideran como "el día de los grandes almacenes".

Roxas era de estos últimos. Nunca había entendido aquella costumbre de gastarse un dineral todos los 14 de febrero en regalos y demás. Le parecía un gasto absurdo e innecesario, sobre todo con los tiempos que corrían. Además, ¿de dónde demonios habían sacado aquella costumbre? "Las tiendas son las responsables, seguro" pensó, cruzándose de piernas en el alto taburete y dando un sorbo al tubo de cerveza que tenía ante sí.

Desafortunadamente, no todos sus amigos pensaban como él acerca de San Valentín. Y tenía que ser Xion precisamente, su compañera de piso, la que había decidido organizarle una velada a su novia... en casa. Y pidiéndole ayuda a Roxas, para más inri. El joven rubio estaba empezando a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de desconectar el móvil y arrojarlo por la ventana del bar, porque Xion llamaba casi cada diez minutos para consultarle alguna duda acerca de si podía cambiar esto o lo otro de sitio en casa, o qué flores creía que quedaban mejor con las sábanas, o si le importaría no volver a casa pronto aquella noche...

Como invocado por sus pensamientos, el móvil de Roxas volvió a sonar por... ¿cuarta? ¿quinta vez consecutiva? El joven respiró hondo, apretó la cerveza y rezó para que Xion desistiera esta vez, o que Naminé llegase de una vez al apartamento y la entretuviera, o que a su amiga le cayese una maceta de las de la vecina del quinto en la cabeza, lo que fuera para no tener que soportarla más por aquel día... pero el teléfono siguió sonando, insistente, hasta que Roxas, resignado, descolgó.

-¿Sí?- soltó de mala gana.

-¿Estás en la calle?- preguntó la voz dulce, y algo nerviosa, de Xion al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Me ves tú en casa?- replicó Roxas.

-Vale, vale, no me muerdas. A ver, que si me puedes comprar un paquete de chocolate de éste para fundir y me lo subes en un momento, por favor.

Roxas se rascó los lacrimales y una vena empezó a palpitarle en la sien. ¿En qué momento le habían declarado oficialmente chico de los recados?

-Xion, ¿por qué no bajas _tú_ a por el chocolate? Y además, ¿no lo compraste ayer?

-Eso creía yo también. Y no puedo bajar porque a lo mejor Naminé llega antes de tiempo y no hay nadie, y entonces sí que se me fastidia la sorpresa- explicó Xion rápidamente.

-La tienda está justo debajo de casa. No tardas ni dos minutos, Xion, no me seas paranoica- replicó él.

-Vale, vale, ya bajo... Dios, ¿tú crees que le gustará lo que le he montado?- preguntó su amiga, nerviosa de nuevo.

-¿Y yo qué sé? Es tu novia, tú sabrás. Ah, y como me vuelvas a llamar para algo relacionado con Naminé, esperaré a que estéis en plena faena para llegar y cortaros el rollo. Hala, que os divirtáis.

Colgó y se guardó el móvil con algo parecido a un gruñido de exasperación. Tenía mucha paciencia, pero aquellas llamaditas empezaban a colmársela. Le dio otro trago a la cerveza y se masajeó las sienes, intentando que el barullo del bar desplazase en su mente a la imagen mental de su apartamento decorado con rosas y velos rojos por doquier, pero una risa aguda y nasal a su lado distrajo su atención.

-Alguien te necesita, por lo visto- comentó el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. Roxas alzó la mirada, no sabía cuándo había llegado exactamente. Era alto, probablemente le sacara dos cabezas, de piel muy clara y miembros delgados y nervudos. Tendría unos veintiocho años, apenas dos más que él, y sus rasgos afilados sonreían alegremente, una sonrisa que hacía brillar sus ojos verdes. Lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su revuelta melena roja y los pequeños tatuajes en forma de lágrima invertida bajo sus ojos. Delante de él había una jarra de cerveza a medio beber.

-No, lo que necesita es un buen polvo, y por el bien de todos, espero que esta noche lo consiga- bufó-. Lo mejor que tiene el día de San Solterín es que al final se acaba.

La sonrisa del hombre se amplió al escucharle.

-¿"San Solterín"?- repitió. Roxas se encogió de hombros.

-O día de los grandes almacenes, si lo prefieres. ¿Qué pasa con el 14 de febrero, de todos modos? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

El hombre se lo pensó durante unos momentos mientras Roxas le daba otro trago a su cerveza.

-Bueno, eso depende de la persona. Yo, cada vez que oigo hablar de este día, me acuerdo de la masacre de San Valentín- comentó en tono casual, como quien habla del tiempo. Roxas se atragantó con la cerveza y lo miró, extrañado-. El 14 de febrero de 1929, aquí mismo, en Chicago, los sicarios de Al Capone exterminaron a tiros a una banda rival, la de Bugs Moran. Un baño de sangre como pocos ha habido en esta ciudad. Apuesto a que ya no volverás a pensar en este día de la misma forma. Por cierto, soy Axel- concluyó, tendiéndole una mano. Roxas, tras el sobresalto inicial, alzó las cejas.

-Roxas. Encantado- respondió, estrechándole la mano. Su mirada se dirigió, inevitablemente, a la alianza dorada en el dedo corazón de Axel-. ¿No pasas el día con tu mujer?

-¿Qué? Oh, no, de hecho me estoy escondiendo de ella. Bueno, y... En realidad ahora es mi ex-mujer- dijo Axel, sin darle demasiada importancia. Se quitó el anillo y empezó a juguetear con él entre los dedos-. Me pidió el divorcio hace un par de semanas; hemos tardado poco en firmar los papeles.

-Oh, vaya. Lo siento- murmuró Roxas. "Bocazas" se reprendió a sí mismo mentalmente.

-No te preocupes, no tiene importancia. De todos modos era lo mejor para ambos, nos casamos demasiado pronto y no salió bien- Axel bebió un trago de su jarra y observó a Roxas por encima del cristal-. Tú también te escondes de alguien, por lo que he oído antes.

-Xion, mi mejor amiga- respondió Roxas, rascándose la nuca y revolviéndose aún más el corto pelo rubio-. Compartimos piso y le ha organizado hoy una velada a su novia en casa. Sinceramente, cuanto más lejos de ese par, mejor. Para ellas y para mí, voy a acabar vomitando arco iris de tanta cursilada.- Axel soltó una carcajada con aquello último y Roxas sonrió levemente-. Oye, si no es mucha indiscreción... ¿Por qué te pidió el divorcio tu ex?- preguntó. Lo cierto es que sentía curiosidad. Axel era bastante atractivo y a su manera parecía interesante. Un poco extravagante, quizás, pero tenía ese _algo_, ese magnetismo que hacía destacar a determinadas personas entre la multitud. ¿Qué clase de mujer le pediría el divorcio a alguien así?

Él lo miró de una forma que Roxas no supo descifrar del todo. Evaluándole, quizás, o tal vez examinándole. Finalmente, se inclinó hacia él y respondió a media voz:

-Digamos que descubrió una faceta mía que no le gustó mucho. Teníamos las mismas... preferencias.

-¿Preferencias?- repitió Roxas, extrañado, y reparando en que el camarero debía de haber subido la calefacción, porque de repente hacía bastante calor.

-Sí. A ella le gustaban los hombres, y resulta que al final a mí también.

Ya está. Roxas estaba seguro de que sus mejillas se acababan de poner tan rojas que podrían rivalizar con el pelo de Axel.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Y por qué te casaste con ella, entonces?- preguntó, disimulando su rubor con otro trago a su cerveza.

-Por aquel entonces parecía una buena idea- respondió él, incorporándose y comprobando, con disgusto, que su jarra estaba ya casi vacía.

Roxas lo observó unos instantes, barajando posibilidades. ¿Y si le pedía su número? ¿Y si le preguntaba por dónde vivía? No, no quería quedar como un acosador... Pero lo cierto era que aquel pelirrojo le había caído bien. Incluso le había gustado un poco.

-¿Vienes por aquí muy a menudo?- preguntó finalmente.

-Antes no, pero creo que empezaré a venir a partir de ahora- respondió Axel con una media sonrisa pícara, antes de levantarse y dejar el dinero de su cerveza sobre la barra-. Feliz día de los grandes almacenes, Roxas.

El rubio sonrió, alzó una ceja y se despidió con un gesto.

Bueno, puede que esta vez sí sacara algo productivo del 14 de febrero, después de todo.


End file.
